Black Kitten&White Dog
by Aka-kun
Summary: He was one who only looked forward to the clouds but what happens if he wasn't all everyone thought he was and the girl that was like she was born from the sky wasn't all she was thought to be? We're all one in the same, living under that pure endless sky


Black Kitten & White Dog

I. Stray Black Kitten

How long have I been waiting?..No, that's not right. How long have I been watching? Yes, these days just go by so ritually that I can't even remember conversations that I had just a few minutes ago. It didn't matter anyway. It's the same talk as any other day. I can't just wither away like this, can I? Well, I guess it's fine since this is probably the same thing as any other person, isn't it? And so begins my first day once again that I have transferred to a new school. Probably the same as any other school though..

Autumn greeted Japan graciously as it was still fairly warm. Amazingly, no leaves had left the trees just yet though the trees were just turning the hint of yellow. It was so beautiful. Some students returning to school appeared to be whining that summer had been so short though it had been a couple months. They quickly got reacquainted with friends they've caught up with on the way to school.

That person, however, decided to lounge on a tree branch. For what reason did this student have to go to school on time? To make a good impression? Public opinion never mattered anyway. Might as well look at the clouds anyway. They held more value, so purely white. The kind of pure white that can be so comparable to the hair that was compared to a black cat's fur. There was no other color comparable to those fluffy white clouds. Those clouds that can lure one to sleep..

Bang! A loud sound was heard when someone below collided with the tree that surprised the student in the tree. It was startling so much so that the branch gave and the person began to fall. A slight gasp left the mouth as eyes closed expecting impact with the ground. The moment soon faded when it felt as if the impact was softened since nothing felt especially hurt. The eyes that closed were soon opened calmly at the passing danger and looked to what was fallen upon.

To a surprise, a flurry of what appeared to be white was seen. Long flowing white—no—that wasn't completely true. There was a hint of gold within it but more than that, what was seen were sky blue eyes. This person that had most likely been the one to run into the tree had characteristics that depicted the pure sky that was seen only moments ago.

It appeared that a girl softened the landing. Her white blazer was now dirtied while her ribbon on her blazer was now crooked. Her blue skirt was a little dirty as well as her high socks. The emblem on her blazer was recognizable. It was the same one that was on the other's shirt that had been messy from even before the collision. The blue colored tie, snaked around the neck, was untied and messy. The pants were in comparable condition being dirty now and creased a bit. The blazer was opened and the white shirt underneath was of course untidy again. All that seemed to be well were the sleek skintight black gloves on the slender hands.

There had been an awkward pause at they stared at one another awkwardly. Suddenly, the one that appeared to be male spoke up as it surprised the girl. He appeared to be more of a silent type of person.

"Ah, I fell on something." He said nonchalantly as he still continued to sit on the girl.

Her jaw dropped as she pushed off the guy. She quickly collected her belongings and began running. She called back to him, "Sorry for pushing you off but I have to get to class! I'll give you an apology later!" In a matter of minutes, she was gone. Such a strange girl. That was his first impression.

He looked at his own messy clothes and sighed at the disheveled state it was in. He shrugged nonchalantly and decided that he might as well go to school since he was awoken from his nap. After all, the sky will always wait, outside the school windows and also after school. The only thing that'll always wait for me.

He stepped up onto the last of the pavement before entering school grounds. He looked up to the school, quite a large campus in actuality. Still, it didn't particularly impress him. He set his first step on school grounds and walked leisurely onto the campus although he was still late. He went to the administration office first and picked up his schedule. He didn't bother to look at the subjects just yet. He knew some idiot would volunteer to help him just like any other school. But which room would he be in? Night Class..? But it isn't even held at night. What a strange name.

He looked from the paper to a class with the insignia of a moon surrounded by small dark clouds. This was supposedly Night Class. So, without any hesitation, he opened the door and entered the class, unashamed of his tardiness. He did not explain his self as all eyes were turned to him. He walked nonchalantly toward the teacher who appeared to be taken aback by the student's attitude. The teacher straightened up and took the slip of paper the boy offered.

The teacher turned to the class, "Night Class, this appears to be the new student we've been waiting for. Kurai Kanayo. He appears to be excused for tardiness today seeing as it is his first time here. Please be courteous. Kurai, would you like to say some words?" He asked, though the teacher basically introduced him.

He shook his head indifferently, "..No."

The teacher did not question the short response but held a puzzled expression on his face. "Right then, Shiro Yukito will be your partner and will also be assigned to show you around. Shiro is also the student council president for Night Class students. Shiro, please raise your hand."

No hand was raised. The teacher let out a long sigh, "Someone please wake Shiro up." The teacher said, already fed up apparently from perhaps a ritual occurrence. A girl turned around in her seat and started shaking lightly a person with long hair behind her. The person stirred and lifted their head up.

He couldn't believe it…he'd have to sit next to the b*stard that disturbed his nap this morning?!

"Ah! The person who didn't apologize after falling for me this morning!" The girl that was met with this morning proclaimed pointing rudely at him.

He tilted his head coolly, "I think you mean 'falling on me'. Though, you ran into the tree that I happened to be laying on." He said calmly as he walked over to his seat. This aroused some whispers throughout the class. What would be of the rest of their first year in Tsubasora High School?


End file.
